


From Hell And Back

by SansPirateQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Sex, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansPirateQueen/pseuds/SansPirateQueen
Summary: ** Though written in 2nd / 3rd person, I have named the character, I don't like writing Y/N XD please forgive me **What could possibly be worse than living in the underground as public enemy number 1 when Levi, Furlan and Isabel are enlisted by the Survey Corps? Fighting your way into the military to find them to realise you aren't wanted anymore.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“The name’s Alina,” your eyes scan the crowd of perfectly lined up soldiers, but the one person you desperately wanted to see wasn't there.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	From Hell And Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever done, so please don't be strangers, let me know what you like and what I can improve on!
> 
> I will try and update every week, I promise <3
> 
> Love you,  
> Morrigan Xx

It’s been four years since the Survey Corp came for you. Part of a 4 member team ravaging the underground using stolen military gear, your only means of survival was to steal and fight every day. The price on your head, the same as your members was high, the amount of blood on your hands growing every day and the chance of things getting better was dwindling in a spiral. You remember it like it was yesterday, waiting for the others to return home. It hadn’t been too long before you realised something was wrong. As you look out the window you see soldiers flying down the street, dark green hoods covering their faces but you recognise the insignia on the back, The Wings of Freedom.  
‘What was the survey corp doing down here?’ An overwhelming feeling of dread takes over your body, springing you into action. Grabbing your sword and cloak, you bound for the door and into the thick air of the underground. The sound of the commotion was loud enough to hear several blocks away, you listen for the sound of gas and sprint towards it. It didn’t take you long to track them down. You duck behind the wall of a tunnel avoiding drawing attention. Levi was swinging towards one of the soldiers with his knife, ODM gear discarded several metres down the cobbled street. The soldier evades flawlessly as three others surround him holding Furlan and Isabel and next thing you knew, the most capable person knew, Levi Ackerman was in handcuffs with his face pressed into the uneven ground. Your eyes widen as your grip tightens on your blade. Just as your body shifts his gaze meets yours, his usual unwavering expression replaced by one of worry. All it takes is a small shake of his head and you freeze. Staying hidden in the shadows as the survey corp dragged everyone away. 

“Attention soldiers today there will be a new soldier joining your ranks. She’s shown excellent promise in training and has therefore been sworn in early, Hange she’ll be joining your squad, soldier introduce yourself,”  
Your eyes wander the crowd for a second before placing your left arm over your chest, “the name’s Alina,”  
A chorus of ‘sacrifice your hearts’ erupts from the crowd of soldiers as they return your salute. Your emotions were running high, a mixed feeling of excitement and worry fuelled regret. The one face you were hoping to see mixed in the crowd wasn’t there, you’d put yourself through military training because one of your sources of information overheard the soldier, who’s name is Erwin, saying they were there to recruit him due to his outlaw reputation. Was it a lie? Maybe he was in the crown court’s prison, or at least a different branch of the military. You jump off the creaky wooden stage, dusting your hands on your thighs as you land leaving fingerprint marks on the pristine white uniform. Before you got the chance to sneak around trying to dig up more information, you hear a voice calling your name from the middle of the dispersing crowd.  
“Alina~” Your eyes focus in on a bouncing high ponytail that was coming towards you, “My name is Hange! You’re with me, come, I’ll introduce you to my team,” Hange wraps their arm around yours and drags you in the direction of a building just left of the stage.  
“S-Squad Leader!” You hear someone splutter as the door swings open, he immediately jumps to his feet placing his left hand over his chest.  
“There’s no need for that Moblit, sit back down,” Hange stares wide eyed, before somewhat awkwardly scratching the side of their head, “Ah- I’m sure you already know BUT,” They grin, “This is our newest member, Alina, can someone please talk her through our research?” Silence befalls the room, “T-that’s an order?” The uncertainty in Hange’s voice clearly shows that the title ‘Squad Leader’ was a relatively new promotion.  
“Alina, I’ll talk you through it,” 

The day turned to night as you read through journal after journal trying to understand the insanity scrawled across the pages. Hange had really devoted a lot of their military life trying to study the same monsters that everyone fears based off a notebook that was found on an expedition. Down in the underground, you only ever heard stories, the closest you had come was the wooden dummies from your time in the Training Corps. After finally finishing the journal about theories of reproduction, you close the book shut, rub your eyes, and look around the room. Hange was stood staring at combinations of letters and numbers on a blackboard, Moblit was asleep in his chair, a half open journal balanced precariously on his chest. All the others slumped over, monotonously flicking through pages. You stand up slowly trying not to make any noise, however the chair legs loudly scraping on the floor was more than enough to catch everyone’s attention.  
“Sorry,” You say grimacing in response to their glares of disgust.  
“Gosh! Would you look at the time, my apologies team Hange, you are dismissed for the day,” Hange removes their glasses and pinches the bridge of their nose. 

The cool evening air was a shock to your system after spending how ever many hours in the thick stuffy air of Hange’s office. The moon was full, casting a silver glow across the main courtyard and the stars were beautifully scattered across the black canvas of the sky. After a few deep breaths of the fresh air, it was always your dream to live where the air is clear, you slowly begin to walk over to the main dormitory. You turn the corner into a darkened passage between two buildings, you suddenly feel someone grab your arm and before you knew it, you were being pinned against the wall. A hand finds its home around your throat and squeezes to prevent you making noise. It was too dark to tell who it was but as soon as he uttered these words,  
“What the fuck are you doing here brat?!” 

You knew.

“I-“ You cough as he releases the pressure on your throat, “I was looking for you,” You breathe heavily, trying to replenish the oxygen levels in your blood.  
“Do you have ANY idea how much danger you’re in?”  
“Levi,” all words you could have possibly thought of simply replaced by his name.  
“When I told you to stay hidden 4 years ago, I meant it, why would you openly run into the military? There’s no way out of this place, not for people like us,”  
“What was I supposed to do Levi?” tears inadvertently forming in the corner of your eyes.  
“You should have continued with your life and forgot,” He hisses, his tone colder than you remember, the light that was once in his slender eyes gone.  
“I tried to!” You shout, all the emotions of that you had supressed since that day resurfacing.  
“You should have tried harder, don’t get in my way” and with his closing statement Levi walks off down the rough path and disappears round the corner. The tears fall. The 4 years you’d spent apart from Levi was hell, not knowing what happened to him, if he was alive or dead, wondering where your next meal would come from and whether you’d survive the night. A reputation for the wrong reasons when you were the Levi Ackerman was fine because you would protect each other. The moment he was gone from your life, the growing gangs of thugs and criminals planned out ways for you to pay for his crimes. 

You trudge back to the main dormitory, eyes red and blood shot from crying the whole way back. Before you walked through the large wooden doors, you took one final deep breath and wiped the remaining tears from your face. It was your first day as a soldier and it was frowned upon in training to show emotion. Emotion was weakness and would get you and your comrades killed at the hands of the titans. You managed to hold it together for long enough to get to your room. After angrily throwing your jacket to the other side of your room you collapse onto the floor, the pain plaguing your heart too great. Within moments there was a knock at your door, you ignore it. 

“Alina?” Hange calls from the other side, you continue to ignore them, “You didn’t lock your door, I’ll just come in,”  
“N-no it’s okay, I just knocked something over,” and in response, you heard the door handle move and a draft from the open door danced over your face.  
“Oh my god, what happened?” Hange shuts the door before joining you on the floor, “I’m your commanding officer, it’s my job to look after my soldiers, we’re not all ruthless and cold hearted, I promise,”  
You look up to see Hange’s eyes full of compassion, the complete opposite of what Levi’s were like a mere 10 minutes ago, “Bad memories that’s all,” is all that you could admit.  
“Woah let me help you there,” Hange grabs your arm as you try to stand up but audibly holds their breath, “I- Is that an outlaw mark? You’re from the underground aren’t you?”  
“It’s nothing,” You snap, frantically pulling your sleeve back down covering the pink scar on your arm.  
“Did you know Levi?” The tears you were trying to hold back as soon as Hange walked in broke free, “If you did I can tell you where he is, he’s part of Erwin’s squad I co-“  
“Squad Leader, I really appreciate you being here but it’s fine, I want nothing to do with that bastard,”


End file.
